There has been hitherto known a scroll compression device that has a compression mechanism comprising a fixed scroll and a swing scroll having mutually engageable spiral laps in a hermetically sealed casing and in which the compression mechanism is driven by a driving motor so that the swing scroll makes a circular motion with respect to the fixed scroll without rotating on its own axis, thereby performing compression (see Patent Document 1, for example).